Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a reduced dead space and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Among display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are regarded as the next-generation display apparatuses due to their excellent features, such as a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a quick response time.
In general, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses are manufactured by forming organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) on a lower substrate. An upper substrate and the lower substrate are attached such that the OLEDs are located therebetween. The organic light-emitting display apparatuses are used as display units in small devices, such as cellular phones, or in large devices, such as TVs.
In the organic light-emitting display apparatuses, a sealant is used to attach the upper and lower substrates.
However, in the related art, organic light-emitting display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the same have problems since an area without an emission unit, i.e., a dead space, is created in a region where a sealant is provided, and the dead space prevents a display region from being expanded toward the edges of the apparatus.